


Well, you see, I’m actually a Virgin.

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been together for half a year now but had never gone past kissing. The reason? Aomine was still a virgin.   Being honest wasn’t much of a choice, since Kise had gotten the idea that Aomine was some kind of Sex Master and being who he was, he never bothered to correct him and just say Well, you see, I’m actually a Virgin.  So, how did Kise even get the idea that he was a walking-talking Kama Sutra? Well, he was after all Aomine and it was only logical to assume that he was always the best at everything he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user Demi's (http://kisecchisdick.tumblr.com/ )request post, found below:  
> http://kisecchisdick.tumblr.com/post/34029984074/guys-guys-what-if-aomine-was-really-a-virgin

“Aominecchi, how long have we been dating now?”, Kise put down the fashion magazine he was reading and looked up, readjusting his head as he had it resting in Aomine’s lap. Then he felt him stiffen for a second and got hit straight in the face as Aomine dropped the remote for the t.v. in his face.

“What are you? A girl? What does that matter”, the last part definitely didn’t come out as a question, and Aomine shifted –presumably uncomfortably- instead of looking down to see what was wrong with Kise’s face.

“Hey, my face is my job, could you try not to maul it with a remote”, the blond whined back and sat up. When he got no reply, he stood up and went into the bathroom to check his face.

Aomine sighed in relief as Kise left the room and hoped this conversation didn’t go where he thought it might go.

They had been together for half a year now but had never gone past kissing and the occasional blow-job.

Kise had seemed to be okay with it, and Aomine kept getting off the hook by saying that he wanted to do things right with him for the first couple of months, as in I-don’t-want-to-dine-and-bed-you because I respect you; Then fall came around and that meant fashion week in half the countries around the world, which meant that the blond was constantly traveling and they barely even had time to see each other, much less to have sex. But winter took over and Kise’s schedule calmed down and he couldn’t really say that he was busy because he had to practice. Ha. He was, after all, Aomine Daiki. If anything, practice needed him, not the other way around.

So, for the last couple of weeks, Kise had been pressuring the issue subtly, but each time Aomine managed to avoid it, but it was evident that the blond was running out of patience and that this was going to have to be addressed. He couldn’t run forever, well literally he could but really… there was no way to go about this.

He figured it couldn’t be too hard, fooling Kise, because for the most part the blond swooned over almost everything that he did, then he remembered that it was only true for things on-court, and unless Sex consisted of dribbling a basketball and shooting it into a hoop then he was out of luck. Though, if you didn’t get too specific, he was technically trying to score.

But, then he learned that Kise wasn’t a virgin, and that he had actually experienced a woman and a man, so really, how could he go about it now? If he lied, the blond would definitely be able to notice. Being honest wasn’t much of a choice, since Kise had gotten the idea that Aomine was some kind of Sex Master and being who he was, he never bothered to correct him and just say _Well, you see, I’m actually a Virgin_.

Really, though, there was nothing wrong with being one, the way Aomine saw it he had a lot of advantages, first of all he’d never think with his dick. He wouldn’t be like one of those pathetic men that couldn’t think about anything else besides Sex or let his partner make him do what he wanted with him because he was baiting him with sex, plus his concentration wouldn’t stray in a game before a match or he wouldn’t feel tired because he had been up all night before an important game. He didn’t have to spend money on condoms either because he wasn’t inserting anything into anyone. And nobody was inserting anything into him.

So, how did Kise even get the idea that he was a walking-talking Kama Sutra? He didn’t remember ever discussing things like that with him, but if he had to think really hard he figured that all those AV’s he had not-so-subtly hid in the night stand may say otherwise, or the fact that he looked at women and didn’t mind dropping an eventual sexual innuendo here and there, and well, he was after all Aomine and it was only logical to assume that he was always the best at everything he did.

It’s not like he was doubting himself or anything, he knew that when he had sex, he would be the best at it. He just didn’t feel like having it now. He wasn’t anxious about it, but he just preferred to wait a little longer.

“AOMINECCHI!”, the high-pitched voice broke him out of his thoughts, and the turned to meet a very irritated Kise, the fact that he had actually raised his voice meant that he had probably been calling his name a few times but he hadn’t noticed.

“Don’t yell, I’m right here, your face is fine! You get a lot worst in some of our matches, think I don’t know you’ve taken elbows to the face or somethin’?”, he asked and grinned at the blond, as he patted the spot on his lap, as if asking Kise to come back and lay down.

“You haven’t answered my question”, the blond replied, he stood his ground in the middle of the living room and refused to step further.

“Six months”, Aomine replied and started changing the channels of the television.

“And you find me attractive right”, he could see Kise’s pout without even turning around to look at him, he laughed out loud and turned off the t.v. Finally turning around and standing up to walk to the blond.

“No, I usually date people who I find unattractive, matter of fact, I prefer blond small-forward basketball playing men who I find completely repulsive, that I wouldn’t even dream of kissing”, he continued as he was finally standing in front of Kise. The blond looked surprised and Aomine rolled his eyes, he put his hand at the back of Kise’s head and pulled him in for a kiss, he brought his other hand to hold Kise’s waist and ruffled his fingers through the blonde’s hair as he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced Kise’s lips and the blond took a step back out of instinct, but being pressed in place by Aomine he bucked his hip forward and bit down on the blue-haired man’s lips.

Aomine moved his lips from Kise’s own to his neck, he slowly traced his tongue all the way up to Kise’s right earlobe and bit down softly, he breathed out purposely in his ear and Kise shivered, Aomine continued to kiss his neck and the blond moaned right in his ear, his rapid breathing tickled Aomine’s ear and he could feel every little hair in his arms stand up.

Suddenly, Kise’s right hand was touching his stomach, peeking under his shirt, his fingers were cold at first but his body got used to it, he caressed his abdomen softly and traced circles, then he came to a stop at the top edge of his black basketball shorts and Aomine got all his sense back and panicked, he brought his hand from Kise’s waist to stop him before he managed to sneak it down.

“You better tell me right now who it is you are sleeping with that you don’t even have any appetite by the time you’re with me”, the blond whispered in his ear and sighed –depressed-. He sounded serious, like he actually believed that Aomine had someone else,  he felt defeated.

“I’m a Virgin”, Aomine muttered, barely above a whisper and let go of Kise’s hand.

The blond froze.  Then he laughed. Whole heartedly, because really, this had to be a joke.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, this took forever, more than a month, and the more I waited the harder it became because I was afraid i'd disappoint y'all with my below-average smut writing skills, but I hope that disappointed you're not! Let's just hope that there aren't any magically disappearing clothing items (Yes, Kise doesn't wear underwear, he's that type of man) or three-limbed characters. 
> 
> Thank you for staying with me through it and I hope you enjoy~

“Stop Laughing”, Aomine looked away trying to hide his blush.

 “Aominecchi, you have the weirdest sense of humor”, the blond sat back on the couch and continued to giggle.

But Aomine didn’t say anything back.

Kise froze and glanced back at his boyfriend. He was serious!

“So what?” Kise composed himself and reached out his hand to bring Aomine closer, but he wouldn’t move.

The blond pulled him by the waist with both hands, since the blue-haired man was still standing, Kise wrappe               d his arms around his waist and leaned his forehead on his abdomen.

“L-let go…”, Aomine growled but didn’t move away from his grip. “It’s not like I didn’t have any opportunities”, he continued and his eyes were still looking away.

“I know”, Kise smiled and kissed his navel. “Thank you for waiting for me”, he continued to plant a trail of  kisses from his navel to his groin.

Aomine’s right hand ran through Kise’s hair and he pulled him up, he kissed him and tightened his grip on his hair, the blond moaned as he felt some pain from having his hair pulled, but he found it incredibly hot having Aomine’s lips on his own and his tongue inside his mouth;  he got pushed  down, back on the couch and the dark-skinned man sat on his lap, facing him.

It didn’t last long, Kise pushed Aomine down and they both laid on the couch,  the blond above him and pushing down his hips on top of Aomine’s.

Their erections touching.

Kise’s nails scratched Aomine’s abdomen under his shirt and moved upwards, when he got to the base of the neck he snaked his hand out and took off his shirt, his chest glistened with sweat, the tanned skin looked even darker when he let his own hand rest on top; a devilish grin formed in Kise’s face and he bent back down to lick his nipples.

Aomine took advantage of kise’s arched position on top of him and tried to remove his shorts, the mere idea of what was to come next made the blond shiver,  “I want to be in you right now” he whispered, his voice was deeper, more feral.

“In me?”, Aomine jumped at the thought and stopped what he was doing. “Why are you putting it in me?”, he growled and started to pull his shorts back up.

“Well, its logical, you have never done  anything like this bef—“

“So you do have a problem, damn you Kise”, he was flustered beyond words.

“Oi, oi, sit down”, Kise pulled his boyfriend back down and sat on top of him.

“Listen, I- I love you and I don’t care you are a virgin. We’ll try it like this and if you don’t like it we’ll switch next time, okay?”, he was calm and tracing caresses on aomine’s abdomen while he talked, trying to appease the wild beast.

No reply, which was a queue to continue.

“Just sit back and enjoy”, he finished and his right hand traveled down to Aomine’s waistline and he pulled down his shorts in a single movement, red briefs exposed.

 “Is that my underwear?”, Kise chuckled, he didn’t think that Aomine was the type to wear Dolce and Gabbana underwear.

“IT’S NOT YOURS, I BOUGHT IT!” Aomine shouted back.

“Well, yeah, but I modeled for it, my face was in the box”, the blond crouched down and trailed kisses, he paused right on top of Aomine’s erection.

He nibbled slightly, even though the underwear was still on, Aomine could feel  the soft fabric rubbing against him.  

He breathed in and out, trying to focus on something horrendous, anything that would stop him from finishing way before Kise.

The blond looked up, trying to see his boyfriend’s reaction, but he just pulled his hair and pushed his head back down, so Kise licked the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down with his teeth.

He licked all the way to the tip of him and closed his mouth around him.

Aomine’s moan could no longer be surpressed, he instinctively pulled Kise’s free hand up and placed it inside his own mouth and sucked on his fingers.

Kise continued to caress him with his tongue and moved up and down with his mouth sucking ever so lightly.

_Suck me harder_

The order was contradicted by the way the blond got pulled up suddenly and sat back on top of the dark-skinned man.

Aomine kissed him passionately and tried to pull down his shorts, so Kise moved a little to pull them down and grinded on top of him.

 _Turn around_ , he whispered into the blue-haired man’s ear and bit down his earlobe.

He didn’t have to say it twice, a slight push so he could shift his own weight and he was up against the wall, his knees on the border of the couch and his hands touching the wallpaper.

What a sight, he was covered in sweat and he could see all the tight muscles in his back, his eyesight followed down all the way to his butt, it was like a damn chocolate he wanted to take a bite off.

The blond leaned behind him, pushing his own pulsing against him and resting his hands atop Aomine’s. He closed his fingers in and Kise moved against him, as if getting him ready for what was to come.

 _Just give it to me_ , Aomine growled.

The blond stuck his fingers back in his boyfriend’s mouth, _get them real wet_ , he whispered.

He did, he sucked on them and licked them carefully, once he was finished, the blond brought his hand down to prepare him, just to be sure he spit down and slowly moved down his fingers, following his spine and making Aomine shiver in anticipation.

He searched for the blue haired man’s mouth and devoured him as he thrust in a finger, Aomine bit him hard and made him bleed, the pain of being entered for the first time made him yelp out.

He took out his finger and continued to kiss him, when he saw he was out of breath, he broke the kiss off and stood up, _just a second_ , he mouthed and disappeared from the room.

He came back with a bottle of lube and pushed Aomine back against the wall, he squeezed the liquid out and it touched the dark skinned man’s backbone first and he massaged him as he smeared the liquid all the way to his rear.

He put another big amount on his own hand and rubbed himself carefully, he bit his shoulder softly and let his cock touch him in the crease of the buttocks and rocked softly, Aomine was pressed hard against the wall and in between Kise’s erection.

He scratched down on the wall and then touched himself, his hand moving up and down.

 _No, I’ll make you finish_ , the blond said and slapped his hand away and restrained it behind him.

With his other free hand, he pushed Aomine down on all fours and away from the wall, he took a step back from the couch and bent his knees on the border.

He slapped Aomine’s rear and the blue haired man looked up, his eyes glazed with pleasure and his breathing escalated.

As he looked into his eyes, Kise thrusted inside of him.

The pain made him emit a loud growl, his eyes were red for a moment, as if anger took over, but then the slow thrusting turned into pleasure, something he’d never felt before, not even after touching himeslf a million times.

The blond continued and let of of his restrained hand, instead he pulled on his hair, to make Aomine look at him, when he did he softly mouthed _I love You_.

His boyfriend’s reply was muffled by the sound of his moans, and the movements elevated in rapidness, it was so tight inside of him, he didn’t want to pull out.

But he could feel that Aomine was going to finish soon, he wanted to finish with him.

He bent down and hugged him from behind, his hands touching Aomine’s nipples, the thrusting paused as he was down on top of him and their height didn’t allow him to still move.

Kise placed his hand on top of Aomine’s cock and wrapped it around, he moved up and down as he thrusted lightly, _Don’t stop, don’t stop,_ the dark skinned man yelled and the blond didn’t.

He felt himself finish, he let go of his boyfriend and pulled out, he came on his back, Aomine could feel something warm on his back, as he did he finished and it fell all over the couch.

They both touched themselves, when Kise was done he bent down again and hugged Aomine from behind, not caring that he’d get stained with his own.

The sound of the t.v. was long forgotten, their breathing was topping whatever sound filled the room.

“So this is what I’d been missing…” Aomine finally said  as they both sat back down on the couch, stained with each other, trying to recover their steady breathing.

“I thought the only one who could beat you was you” the blond smiled and knocked his forehead with his boyfriend’s.

“Shut up”, he replied and kissed him again, it was always the best way to shut up the blond.  

 


End file.
